An Avenging Winter
by Crzygrl02
Summary: Aren't terrible titles the greatest. Either way, join our favorite Marvel superhero team and one lonesome villain as they try not to blow anything up this Holiday season. This will contain Clintasha and some Science Bro moments (just a broship, sorry) so be warned if you dont like it
1. Holiday Assemble

_**Dedicated to my friends at CHS: Happy Holidays you guys. **_

A usually sunny park in New York is now covered in white, fluffy snow. No, it isn't the first snow, but it is the greatest so far. The children who would usually be flying kites or riding their bikes are now in an all out snowball fight. Any people are sledding off of the hill at the north of the park. The colorful sleds can be seen from the stone terrace where 5 people are standing, watching over everyone. They were standing in the same place a few months ago, after saving the city. To everyone's knowledge, even most of the governments, they had all gone their separate ways, never to see each other again until they were called back. No one would think that they would voluntarily join back together just for the holiday season. It was all Tony's idea, since everyone else didn't have any family to go to during this time. Honestly, it got lonely for him, and he knew that bringing everyone back would lead to something memorable, whether it be mass destruction or a little bit of, well, normalness. But that doesn't exist, Tony told himself, not with these people. Steve, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint all stood around him as they patiently waited for Thor to arrive. No one really talked, they all just looked around at the snow covered land around them.

After about a half an hour, a bright blast of blue light engulfed them. As the glow died down, the team turned to find the God of Thunder, Thor and the God of Mischief, Loki. The Avengers looked oddly at the duo.

"Thor, we talked about this," Tony said as he took a step towards the blonde Asgardian, "I told you, no reindeer."

"Is that what brothers qualify to be here," Thor asked, not understanding what a "reindeer" was. "Whatever that means, I promise, Loki shall be a good boy," he said, patting a very embarrassed Loki roughly on the back. Everyone else just exchanged glances and watched the two brothers situate themselves at bit. Thor greeted everyone, giving them all, even Natasha, back-breaking hugs. Loki, being his antisocial self, walked over to the stone railing and looked down at all of the people. Memories of his great attack filled his head. He would have smiled, but then the memories of his punishment filled him. He looked back at the mortals, taking in their adaptively, maybe he could learn something from them. He looked up as snow started to fall. Perplexedly, he reached out his hand and caught one. It felt very welcoming to him. Now, he smiled sheepishly. He had not done so for awhile.

"What is this?" Thor asked looking up at the sky. "Is the Earth under attack? Have the Frostgiants come?" His gaze then fell on Loki. "Brother," he said raising his hammer.

"Calm down," Clint said, reaching his hand out in front of Thor, "it's just snow." Thor looked down him with much confusion on his face.

"You see," Bruce said as he took off his glasses, "when water gets condensed inside of the clouds, it must escape somehow. This causes rain, and when the temperature is below the freezing point of water…"

"The rain freezes into these little white flakes, which we like to call snow," Tony said cutting Bruce off. Both just looked at each other and smiled. It felt good to have another scientist to talk to, even if one was a rage monster and the other was self absorbed billionaire.

"Um, I think we should go now," Steve said awkwardly. As all eyes fell on him, he looked at the ground and put his hands in his pockets.

"I second that motion," Natasha said standing beside Steve.

"Well alright then," Tony said stretching out his arms, "it's unanimous then. Let's go." As Tony goofily marched, the others walked behind him towards the limo. Thor got Loki to actually join the group's conversation about what they were going to do. He didn't actually have any ideas, but neither did Thor, so he was ok just listening like his older brother. They finally piled themselves into the vehicle and started their brief car ride to Stark Tower.


	2. Warm Sweaters and Hot Chocolate

_**I own nothing! XD Thank you novusluna for the review :) Unfortunately, my timing is horrible, so I don't know when this will be finished. Hope you all had a happy holiday! Enjoy!**_

When the team had finally arrived at Stark Tower and had ridden the evaluator to the newly refurbished top floor, they were shown their rooms.

"Ok," Tony started, "we will all be sharing the three floors below this."

"But this place is so big we could each have our own floors," Steve stated, wondering why he might have to be next to Tony.

"Because those floors are for my own use," Tony replied with a mischievous smirk. "Either way, Bruce and I are sharing the floor below this one, Spangles, Blondie and reindeer games are sharing the floor below that, and Hawky and Widow have the one below that," Tony finished.

Everyone was ok with the choice, especially Clint and Natasha, since they wouldn't have to share it with people who they didn't know as well as each other. Bruce was happy with it, but got the image of strippers running up and down the hall in his head, and then got worried. The color drained from his face as the thought settled in, and it didn't help when Tony came over and patted him on the back. He could feel his pulse shifted, and got his regular thoughts of science and such back into this head before he re-demolished the tower. Steve was completely indifferent about his arrangements. He was flooring with two gods, one of them completely evil. The same feeling went through Loki. He shifted uneasily, he hoped he didn't have to share a _room_ with his brother or the Cap. Thor was the most jubilant of them all. He loved learning new things about this strange place. He was still determined to find out what the book of faces was all about.

They parted to put whatever stuff they had brought with them in their rooms. Each floor had three rooms (which was a relief to Loki), two bathrooms and one small kitchen that contained a few cabinets, a coffee machine, cereal, refrigerator, toaster and a few other traditional kitchen things. Now Steve understood why he was stuck with the brothers, because he knew a little bit more about Earth life than they did. He still felt that it was a terrible idea to put the most inexperience people on the same floor with 21st century technology. When everyone entered the room labeled with their name, they were completely shocked by what the room held. Not only were the rooms decorated with garlands, ribbon and holly, along with random Christmas lights, all of them even held their own little, decorated Christmas tree. And on the bed, was the most shocking thing of all. Natasha grabbed the crazy thing and ran to Tony's floor.

"What is….what are you guys doing?" she stuttered out, catching sight of Bruce and Tony hunched over the kitchen stove on their floor.

"Science!" they screamed holding up two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. Natasha just gave them this "what the everlasting fuck" look before getting back to her original topic.

"What is this?" she asked holding up a black knitted sweater with a red black widow hour glass on the chest and white spiders embroidered onto the sleeves.

"That would be your sweater," Tony said extending his arms to show off his own ugly sweater. His is red and gold, switching off on the sleeves and staying red on the chest. His arc reactor is sewn onto the front, which is actually glowing from the real one below it, and light blue dashes circle around the arm sleeves. "How do you like it? I had one made for everyone," Tony said taking a sip from his white mug. Natasha's eyes fell on Bruce, who had on a purple sweater with green snowflakes all over it with a green embroidery around the wrist, waist, and neck. Again, she gave him the look. Steve walked into the doorframe, accompanied by everyone else.

"Really?" he asked, grabbing at the light blue sweater he had on. The design of the center was his shield, with a red and white diamond pattern on upper arm and forearm. "I thought you were Atheist?"

"Well I am," Tony said getting up from his leaning position on the counter, "but I know you aren't, and I wasn't sure about Clint and Tash, and well those two," he said pointing at Thor, who was wearing a blonde Santa-in-a-sleigh sweater with a stripe pattern around the elbow, and Loki, wearing a green sweater with a reindeer wearing his helmet on it, with his mug, "they're their own beliefs, so I thought they should try something new. And as for me and Bruce, the sweaters are just really warm."

"Can't argue with that," Clint said from beside Steve. His sweater was a dark maroon color, featuring little elves, who were all holding bows and arrows, with one black stripe around the wrists and upper arm. "Whatcha' guys got?" he questioned after having one more look at the front of his sweater.

"Hot chocolate!" Tony and Bruce both said in singsong voices as they picked up a silver tray full of mugs.

"I thought you said it was science," Natasha said playfully.

"Yes, its scientific hot chocolate," Bruce replied with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Oh God, you guys didn't drug the chocolate?" Clint asked in horror. Thor, Loki and Steve not even knowing what this meant, exchanged worried looks.

"Well you guys didn't give us enough time to do that," Tony said as if it was his plan all along, which really wasn't a shock to anyone.

The group of hero piled into the elevator, with Bruce in the front with the tray of chocolate. The ride up one floor was quiet, but no one really noticed over the elevator version of the song "Iron Man" playing. As the machine stopped and the door opened, the tray almost spilled, but was saved by Clint and Natasha. They held on to the sides as the heroes (and one villain) exited. They walked over to the large coffee table to the right of the room, setting down the tray. Everyone grabbed a mug, but, except for Bruce and Tony, sipped lightly, afraid of what might be in it. After deeming it was safe, everyone enjoyed the hot drink. They chatted in the sort-of festive room. Holly and garland draped the wall, but that was about it. No Christmas trees like in the rooms, but it was still cozy to everyone. They positioned themselves on the couches next to the fire place. They were warmed from every chill that had haunted them and felt very secure with their current situation. They all got part of the conversation, even Loki, who was seated awkwardly at the end of a couch right next to his brother. Hot chocolate was spilled, seconds were called for, and even dinner, which was boxes upon boxes of pizza, was delivered to the forever talking group. Somehow the topic of presents was brought into the conversation. Though reluctant, everyone had eventually decided upon something that they wanted. All were realistic, which helped Tony with his second part of his plan.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he loudly announced as he got up from his spot closest to the fireplace on his side. He exited the large room and made his way to the hallway, and once out of sight, he pushed the down button on the elevator and ventured to each of the three floors below the top, leaving a note on the pillow in each room. Now he needed an excuse for his long absence.

"I'm back," Tony sang dramatically as he stepped into the room.

"What took you so long?" Steve asked, finishing off the last piece of the pizza crust in his hand.

"I got some dessert," Tony said as some random guy brought in a large chocolate cake, setting on top of one of the empty pizza boxes.

"Now this is how you finish off a night," Clint loudly said, cutting himself the first piece. Everyone followed, not even taking the time to savor the cake. Instead, they were all finished within five minutes, Thor being the first done.

"We have eaten like kings!" he yelled raising both of his fists in the air. "And queens," he finished, gesturing to Natasha. She smiled and rose from the couch.

"Well, I'm hitting the sack," she said, stretching her back lightly before walking away.

"Are you saying that figuratively or literally?" Clint asked playfully, chasing after her down the hall. He caught up to her at the elevator and they both rode silently to their floor, went to their rooms, changed and got in to bed, but not to sleep, but to think. After they read the note, they needed time to think of what they would do. Bruce was the next to leave, but once reading the note, knew exactly what to do. He fell asleep quiet quickly. Loki went next, then Steve, then Thor. Steve would have to explain what they were doing in the morning. He sighed as he laid his head down on his pillow. Tony, the only one remaining, left the mess on the table, it would be clean in the morning. Once he got to his floor, he heard Bruce's snores, but found a piece of paper next to the slightly ajar door. It was the note he had left on his pillow. Tony put it in his pocket and strode to his room. He took the note out and set it on his nightstand. The bright red words were almost shining in the dark.

"We're going shopping tomorrow, chose who you're buying for."


	3. The Morning Ruckus

_**Ah, I'm late, I'm late. Sorry for the delay. I own nothing. Hope you enjoy!**_

Steve limbs lay sprawled out in every direction on his bed as the 8:02 minute clicked off on his digital clock. He slowly started to stir as his dream of flying cars started to fade. The glowing numbers on his clock blinded his as he squinted at the wall beside him. A yell could be heard down the hall, but this did not worry him. He slowly got out of bed and slumped his way to the bathroom. Once he turned on the light, he found a mirror, comb and a robe. He lazily fixed his frazzled bed hair, and put the robe on over his boxers. He opened the door only to find the screaming clearer and loader. He walked to the kitchen to find Thor and Loki struggling to make breakfast. Thor, in his gray shirt and Superman pant, was staring at a box of cereal, as if waiting for it to explain itself, and Loki, in his green shirt and black sweatpants, was yelling crazily at the toaster.

"Surrender my breakfast!" he screamed at the metal box slamming his fist down in front of it. This is not how Steve wanted to start his morning. He walked towards the cabinet for some bread and a bowl. He placed both on the counter below him. He opened the bread bag and got out two slices. Slipping his hands past the fuming Loki, he placed both slices in and pressed down the lever. Loki stared down at the contraption as the conductors turned red hot and toasted the bread. Now Steve grabbed the bowl and went next to Thor. He grabbed the box from the confused Asgardian, opened it and poured out some of the contents. Steve turned and made his way to the refrigerator for the milk. By the time he got back to the cereal, the smell of freshly made toast had filled the air and was soon complemented by the pop of the lever. Loki, who had still been mesmerized by the small machine, yelped and jumped back, almost slipping on the smooth tiled floor. After pouring the milk, Steve walked over the cabinet, got two plates and then made his way over to the toaster. He picked up both perfect pieces of toast and placed them on separate plates.

"Loki," Steve said, "do you want anything on your toast?" The Frostgiant replied with a quizzical look, having no idea what you would put on toast. Steve, being in his rare "I'm not taking your stupidity" mood, dragged himself to the fridge and grabbed the butter and then slowly proceeded to the first cabinet to grab the peanut butter. The Asgardians watched him closely, trying to learn what they could about this foreign morning ritual. Steve hastily grabbed a butter knife and began spreading one piece of bread with butter and the other with peanut butter. Once this task was sloppily completed, Steve turned to Loki.

"Which one do you want?" he asked stepping away from the counter to showcase the two pieces of fabulous toast. Loki timidly swiped the piece closest to him, which was the butter piece. He took a bite out of the crunchy food and found himself to be very pleased with the Earth "delicacy". Steve grabbed the peanut butter slathered piece and took a bite out of it, recovering from his morning gloom. A loud slurp brought the two out of their enchantment. They turned their heads simultaneously to find an embarrassed Thor lowering his bowl of cereal to reveal a very milky beard with Lucky Charms caught in it. Steve reached for the drawer to right and grabbed a spoon. He held it out to the bearded blond and gave him his first genuine smile of the day. Thor returned it and grabbed the spoon, putting the new tool to work. All three ate silently (Steve made 4 more pieces of toast), until Tony popped his head into the doorway with this normal bright smile. As he fully revealed himself, the trio saw something clashing with his baby blue bath robe. Tony held a black top hat in his right hand and as he tilted it forward slightly, the three saw small slips of paper at the bottom.

"Good morning," Tony said, bringing their attention back to him. "Have a nice breakfast?" he asked, pulling the hat behind his back.

"Ya, it was pretty nice," Steve said as he tried to figure out what Tony was planning. Loki just nodded, taking another bite of his slightly charred toast.

"Indeed sir," Thor said walking over with Tony with his empty bowl and spoon in hand. "I had the charms, apparently they were given special properties that allow them to be eaten. Apparently they will make me very lucky."

"Ya let's go with that," Tony said, "well, you all got my note didn't you," he asked. They all nodded in response. "Good, now is the time I explain in detail what is actually going to happen," he told his curious, wide-eyed guests. "But first," he said bringing the hat back out of its hiding place, "pick a slip of paper out of this hat," he finished nonchalantly.

"What?" Loki said.

"You pull a piece of paper out of the hat, it's not that hard reindeer games. Now who wants to go first," Tony said shoving the hat further towards them.

"I guess I will," Steve said reluctantly and he put his hand into the velvet hat, swirled the bits of paper around and picked the one that had first caught in his fingers. Shock and disappointment washed over his face as he read the one word on the piece of paper.

_**I cannot tell you how sorry I am for the delay, but thank you for staying on board, until next time, Crzygrl, out. (don't forget to review cause I love reading all of your thoughts) **_


End file.
